


Dragon Age Inquisition - Spirited Heart

by DragonMystique



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonMystique/pseuds/DragonMystique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shae Lavellan, the second daughter to the Keeper of Clan Lavellan. She held no place of importance within her clan, unlike her eldest sister. Now, her life is turned upside down and Thedas depends on her to defeat the big bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Lost thoughts of a Dalish girl

** **

**Prologue - Lost Thoughts of a Dalish Girl**

 

 

_Who am I? I am the second born of Keeper Deshanna Istimaethoriel Lavellan. I am genuinely surprised I know even that, with how heavily my head is pounding right now. I, however am no one special, not like my sister Arianis, who is to become our clans next keeper. I don't envy her, not really. It's a big responsibility to oversee an entire clan, and keep them safe from Shemlans who despise us, but I am jealous of her abilities to commune with spirits. I've always been fascinated with spirits but could never reach out to them due to my lack of magic. Arianis says I should be grateful, because if I had been born with magic, I'd have been sent away to the circle, can't have too many mages in one clan after all._

_In any case, it took several years for me, but I finally figured out how to maintain control in my dreams, in the fade. It was there I met Mirth, a jovial spirit who enjoyed a good laugh. We became the best of friends, always dashing about my dream state and playing harmless tricks on my clan. My sister never knew why I would always start laughing when I saw her in the morning, oh if she knew the trouble I got into in my dreams. I was happy, despite being nothing more than the second born, and a mere hunter for the clan, I found a little piece of happiness just for myself, and it was all thanks to Mirth.  
_

 

_The year 9:41 Dragon came too soon for my liking. Feathers were ruffled, among the clan and the shemlans throughout Thedas. Keeper Deshanna learned that Divine Justinia V had arranged a peace summit among Templars and Mages, to what end Clan Lavellan did not know, but it was tasked to my sister to find out. I was curious, and left a day ahead so I could watch from the shadows, after all Arianis should get all the fun. When I arrived, there were so many people gathered in a little town called Haven, and they looked miserable, clearly in need of Mirth themselves, but they were the least of my concerns for the time being._

 

_The templars guarding the hall that lead to the main hall were atrocious at their jobs. Not a single one noticed me slip by them, let alone heard the small box of mice I was carrying. Yes, I was carrying a box of mice, I thought it would be a good laugh for me, and Mirth in the spirits own way to watch the stuffy holy folk scramble about. I don't remember much beyond that though, and my head is still pounding. The nightmares aren't helping, and for the life of me I can't seem to take back control. I keep seeing monsters, so many monsters chasing me. Chasing us? There's a woman, is that Mirth? Why can't I remember? Mirth, oh my dear friend, are you alright? Why am I here, and why does my arm feel like it's on fire. I'm so tired, but I don't want to sleep anymore. No more monsters, it's too much. Ugn, someone is coming, their footsteps are heavy, they sound mad. It was just a box of mice, what's the big deal?_


	2. Spirited Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shae Lavellan meets Cassandra, Leliana, Varric, Solas and Cullen before sealing the breach in the sky.

#  ** **

#   **The Beginning - Spirited Heart**

 

 

**It was dark, save for the dim light of the torches. The air was thin, and cold as her eyes slowly opened. There was but a soft green glow, coming from somewhere, allowing her to see her surroundings, but her gaze did not roam the room full of bars, instead falling to her aching wrists. Shackles? How did this happen? Was this all because of the mice she brought with her? Her vision was hazy from the pain in both her head and her arm, but then she heard the heavy boots approaching, followed by the hateful growl in her ear.**

_"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now?"_ **Kill her? What had she done that warranted her death, bringing a box of mice to a peace summit? Confusion continued to wash over her as the woman continued.** _"The conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you."_ ****

 **Dead? Everyone? Arianis? No, she remembered her sister didn't arrive, late as always. She said nothing, biting back the tears that fought their way to the surface. She would not give her captors the satisfaction of seeing her cry.** _"What do you mean... everyone's dead?"_

 _"Explain this!"_ **Her forearm was grabbed roughly, her hand lifted to where she could see the mark vividly now.**

_"I...I can't."_

_"What do you mean can't?"_

_"I don't know what that is, or how it got there."_ **Her voice was trembling, they would hear her fear if she didn't control herself.**  

 _"You're lying!"_ **The dark haired woman grabbed her, nearly lifted her off the very ground she was kneeling upon. She had not noticed a second woman enter, trying hard to stay calm in this interrogation.**

 _"We need her Cassandra."_ **Shae found herself once more settled onto the cold hard floor of the prison, and she looked up at the woman at the risk of being struck. She was beautiful, her voice equally so, and Orlesian by the accent.**

_"Do you remember what happened? how this began?"_

_"I.. I don't remember much. To be honest, I wasn't even supposed to be there, I was just curious. I thought I was dreaming, I was running, monsters were chasing me. Then there was this woman..."_

_"A woman?"_ **The Orlesian sounded genuinely surprised, she could hear it in her voice.**

 _"She.. reached out to me, but then.."_ **She was trying so hard to remember, but everything was hazy, and the pounding in her head didn't help matters. She could not separate what was real and what was a dream in her mind. It was then Cassandra spoke again.**

 _"Go to the forward camp Leliana. I will take her to the rift."_ **Leliana nodded to Cassandra, and turned to leave. Shae was concerned as she was now left alone with the woman who threatened to kill her. Did she dare speak? Would it do her any good? She had to know, and she needed answers. What was this rift that was mentioned.**

_"W..what did happen?"_

**Cassandra was silent as she unlocked her shackles, only to replace them with rope. Much to Shae's surprise, Cassandra as she was called spoke in a softer tone.** _"It will be easier to show you."_ **Cassandra led her out of the prison, up into a hall that looked like the makings of a temple. Where was she? It looked somewhat familiar to her but she was still riddled with confusion. The seeker continued to guide her through the hall until they reached the large double doors which led outside. As they opened, she was forced to shield her eyes from the bright light for a brief moment as the dim lighting had done her no favors in adjusting. As she lowered her arm from her eyes, she looked to the sky only to gaze upon a swirling hole within it. She heard Cassandra speaking again, but she was mesmerized by the tear that twisted and pulsed.**

 _"We call it The Breach. It's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It's not the only rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave."_ **Mention of the Conclaves destruction yet again pulled her attention from the rift and back to Cassandra.**

 _"An explosion can do that?"_ **Shae asked curiously.**

 _"This one did. Unless we act, the breach may grow until it swallows the world_ " **was the reply she received**. **The breach suddenly pulsed, and Shae arched back, dropping to her knees as she screamed in agony. The mark on her hand glowed brightly and burned her like a hot iron being pushed through her palm up into her arm. Tears once more tried to surface, but she bit them back, her breathing heavy as she struggled to recover some composure. Cassandra dropped down in front of her, pointing at the breach. There was a sincerity in her tone as she explained,** _"Each time the breach expands, your mark spreads, and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time._

 _"_ **Killing me? She thought to herself, how did this happen? There were good people in this world who didn't deserve to die.** _"You say it may be the key, to doing what?"_

 _"Closing the breach. Whether that's possible is something we shall discover shortly. It is our only chance however, and yours."_ **This answer didn't clear up any of her confusion, but she understood one thing. She needed to help.**

_"I.. I think I understand.."_

_"Then you'll...?"_

_"I'll do what I can."_ **For a brief moment, she thought she saw the woman smile as she was assisted back to her feet. Together they walked through the small town, and she felt the eyes of the people fixated upon her. If tensions weren't high between the shems and dalish before, they were now.**

_"They have decided your guilt. They need it. The people of Haven mourn our most holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and templars. She brought their leaders together, and now they are dead. We lash out, like the sky, but we must think beyond ourselves, as she did. Until the breach is sealed."_

**They stopped, and the Seeker turned to face Shae, a blade drawn. Shae watched her with wary suspicion, shifting into a guarded stance, but quickly relaxed as the ropes around her wrists were cut away.** _"There will be a trial, I can promise no more. Come, it is not far."_

 **Shae rubbed at her sore wrists, her voice calm and reserved, almost hollowed with an empty sorrow as if she lost something important.** _"Where are you taking me?"_

 _"Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the breach."_ **Cassandra waved a hand to the guards as they crossed a small bridge and approached another set of double doors.** _"Open the gate! We are heading into the valley."_

**The doors opened, and as they made their way towards this valley, others were retreating past them back to Haven, terrified by whatever they were heading right towards. Debris and small fires littered the road they walked down, giving Shae a much bigger picture of the damage that had been done even this far from the breach. She could feel fear rising up in her. How was she supposed to close something that reached so widely across the lands? She was but one person, and a weak one at that, nothing like her sister. The breach pulsed again, dropping the girl to her knees once more. She grabbed at her wrist, crying out in pain as Cassandra quickly knelt in front of her. With a far more gentler hand, the Seeker helped her to her feet.**

_"The pulses are coming faster now. The larger the breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face."_ ****

**None of this made sense to her. Everything the seeker was telling her, by all logic she should have died with everyone else.** _"How **did** I survive the blast?"_

 _"They said... you stepped out of a rift, then fell_ _unconscious. They say a woman was behind you. No one knows who she was. Everything further in the valley was laid waste, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes."_

 **A large burst of energy struck the bridge they were crossing and before they knew it, bodies were flying and they were falling. Shae tucked and rolled, to avoid breaking anything, and they wound up more fortunate than others, thick snow breaking their fall, but the danger was not yet over for them. Another burst of green energy, and from the ice and snow a demon rose. Cassandra quickly drew her sword and shield, calling out to her.** _"Stay behind me!"_ **That was easier said than done. As the seeker rushed one demon, another was breaking through the ice behind her, glaring intently at the elf. She backed up slowly as the shade pressed forward. Bumping against a crate, she glanced down and hastily searched the contents. Swords, shields, daggers then finally what she needed. She gripped the bow with ease, and shouldered the quiver beside it. Notching an arrow, she let it fly swiftly towards her mark, impaling it in the head. It was angry, and so she side-stepped to her right, feeling its claws tear into her side. She grunted, but pressed forward towards Cassandra. Sliding across the ice on which they fought, she notched another arrow, and let it loose towards the demon that was now distracted by Cassandras taunt, and that allowed them a small victory.** **Cassandra turned once the fight was over. Her expression was fierce, commanding as she held the swords blade towards her.** _"Drop your weapon. Now!"_

 **Shae furrowed her brow, but she nodded before she dared to speak. She was slowly crouching to set the bow down.** _"Fine, I was just trying to help. Besides, I wasn't going to just stand there and let that thing tear me apart. "_ ****

**The seeker sighed heavily, lowering her own weapon.** _"Wait. I cannot protect you. I should remember you agreed to come willingly."_ **Shae stood upright once more, holding the bow in a non-threatening manner. She was grateful the Seeker saw reason.** _"Take these potions. Maker knows what we will face."_

**Cassandra handed her some small vials which Shae promptly tucked away. Maker knows what they would face? Would they face something worse than those shades? She had never faced a demon before, and the only spirit she had encountered was Mirth. This was starting to overwhelm her, and if there was ever a moment she wished Mirth was at her side, it was now, she could use a good laugh. They pressed forward, bodies now littering the road they walked, as well as more demons. Shades again, and they were focused on her. Cassandra drew her blade, and rushed forward, Shae quickly notching an arrow. Unfortunately, one shade was not phased by the Seekers taunt, and continued past her towards the elf. Shae had to shake this monster, so she backed away behind a large cluster of boulders, and instantly became one with the shadows. The demon lost sight of her, turning now on the seeker which allowed Shae to move in and attack from behind. The fight was over as soon as it began and they pushed forward, fighting past more shades and some wraiths along the way.**

_"Cassandra? Where are all your soldiers?"_

_"At the forward camp, fighting. We are on our own, for now."_

**Shae was exhausted. Her arm was throbbing, and her head wasn't much better. Cassandra called out to her as the climbed a steep hill.** _"We are getting close to the rift, you can hear the fighting."_

_"Who's fighting?"_

_"You'll see soon, we must help them."_ **Cassandra was right, as soon as they reached the top of the hill she saw the fighting. A few soldiers, a dwarf and an elven mage? Her gaze did not linger on them long however, her attention shifting to the green rift just above them. It was beautiful, pulsing in the sky above those fighting the monsters beneath it. She was curious, but at the same time she knew it needed to be destroyed to prevent more demons from escaping. She shook her head, muttering under her breath and notched arrow after arrow, sending them deep into the flesh of the demons and wraiths. Soon the fight was over, but she was quickly taken by surprise when the elf grabbed her arm and thrust it towards the rift.**

 _"Quickly! Before more come through!"_ **Pain shot through her arm, she cried out in agony as her mark seemed to devour it and with a loud crack, it was closed.**

 _"What in the abyss did you do?"_ **Shae grumbled as she absently rubbed at her wrist where he grabbed her. She wasn't too keen on being man-handled, even if it was by a handsome kinsman**

 _"I did nothing. The credit is yours."_ **He replied to her with a rather smug smirk on his lips. She was puzzled, looking down at her hand.** _"_

 _You mean... this."_ **she stated, rather than asked.**

_"Whatever magic opened the breach in the sky, also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the breach's wake... and it seems I was correct."_

**Cassandra approached the two, there was a hopefulness in her voice as she joined the conversation.** _"Meaning it could close the breach itself."_

 _"Possibly, it seems you hold the key to our salvation."_ **The elf stated bluntly as both of them now turned their gaze on her. Salvation? Her? She was the second born of the Keeper, she was nothing more than a scout, a rabbit chaser. She couldn't tell if this was still just a bad dream, or if this was seriously happening, then sarcasm jolted her from her thoughts.**

 ****_"Good to know! Here I thought we'd be ass-deep in demons forever. Varric Tethras. Rogue, Storyteller and occasionally unwelcome tagalong."_ **He winked at Cassandra, who returned a rather sour expression. Clearly there was some relation between them, and it was a tense one at best.**

 _"You're... with the Chantry? Or.."_ **She heard the elf laughing beside her. What was so funny about that? Surface dwarves were often converted to the faith of the Maker.**

 ****_"Was that a serious question?"_ **He asked. Of course it was a serious question. This, this is why mages annoyed her, including her sister. She was about to retort back at the elf, but Varric saved her from making a fool of herself with a genuine answer.**

 _"Technically, I'm a prisoner like yourself."_ ****

**Cassandra scoffed, shaking her head.** _"I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine. Clearly that is no longer necessary."_

 **The dwarf grinned at her,** _"And yet here I am. Lucky for you considering current events."_ **Shae watched the pair banter, then focused on Varric.**

_"It's a pleasure to meet you Varric, I'm Shae Lavellan."_

**Yet again a glibness filled the air as the elf retorted** _"You may want to reconsider that stance in time."_ **This elf clearly got the looks, but was lacking sorely in manners, she didn't know the dwarf long, but something inside her made her want to just take the elfs legs out from under him.** **As she fought off this desire, the dwarf retorted unphased by him.**

 _"Aww, I'm sure we'll become great friends in the valley, Chuckles."_ ****

**Cassandra waved her hands in refusal.** _"Absolutely not! Your help is appreciated Varric, but..."_

 _"Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control anymore, you need me."_ **Cassandra grunted and rolled her eyes in disgust, walking away from the dwarf.**

 **Cassandra really needed to set aside her issues, and get her priorities straight. They'd have a better chance of survival with numbers.** **The Elf spoke up once again, introducing himself to her with a smile upon his lips.** _"My name is Solas, if introductions are to be made. I am pleased to see you still live."_

 **Varric chimed in to clarify** _"He means - **I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.** "_ ****

**Shae was confused again, and it wasn't as if anything was explained to her in any great detail that could clear up what happened, only enough to make it clear the breach needed to be closed. Time was of the essence, she knew this much and so together they pressed on, fighting more demons and closing yet another rift at the gates of yet another bridge. The gate guards grateful for their help, they opened the gates allowing them to pass. There they met up with Leliana and a member of the chantry arguing.**

_"You have already caused enough trouble without resorting to this exercise in futility!"_ **He snapped at the orlesian woman** _._

 _"I.. have caused trouble?"_ **she snapped back.** _"_

 _You, Cassandra, The most holy.... haven't you all done enough already?!"_ **He was angry, Shae could hear it in his tone even from the distance they were at.**

 **Soon his attention turned on her.** _"Ah, here they come."_   **Uh-Oh this was not good, she had a very bad feeling there would be more heated words, all the while the sky was still tearing itself apart. There was relief in Lelianas voice when she approached the group.**

_"You made it. Chancellor Roderick, this is..."_

_"I know who she is. As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution."_  

**Execution?! Shae could feel heat rising to her cheeks as anger was building. What happened to the trial she was promised? They were going straight to execution? In everyones life, there is a moment where they have the Fight or Flee feeling. Shae so very badly wanted to put an arrow in the lot of them and return home, but in the instant she was about to do just that, Cassandra stepped up in outrage.**

_"Order me? You are a glorified clerk, a bureaucrat!"_

_"And you are a thug, but a thug that supposedly serves the chantry!"_ **Oh no. That did it, she could see the outrage in Cassandras eyes as her loyalty and faith were questioned. Thankfully, Leliana stepped in, quelling the fires that were about to grow, and after what felt like hours of debate, they finally agreed to charge straight into the valley with the soldiers. She wasn't strong enough to make the climb through the mountain pass, let alone fire off arrows in such heavy winds. Together the four pressed forward, reaching what remained of the temples entry. She could hear more fighting, explosions and swords clanging just past the doorway. The group charged forward to aid the soldiers that remained, and with great effort the third rift was closed.**

 **Unfortunately many were injured in the fight, some dying. All Shae could do was watch everyone scramble about as Solas stepped up beside her, a hint of pride in his tone.** _"Sealed, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this."_

 _"Lets hope it works on the big one."_ **Varric chimed in. A deep voice resonated shortly after, Shae shifted her gaze towards the man who was speaking. She smiled only briefly as she observed the man in armor. Another with fair appearance, more so than the smug elf beside her.**

 _"Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift. Well done."_ **He praised the Seeker, but she would have none of the praise as she extended her arm out towards Shae. Amber eyes turned towards her, and she felt a slight heat rise to her cheeks.**

 _"Do not congratulate me, Commander. It was the prisoners doing."_  

_"Is it? I hope they're right about you. We've lost a lot of people getting you here."_

**And in that instant, the attraction was gone. She was never one who cared for having guilt laid out on her, especially when it wasn't her fault. Still, she maintained her composure and spoke with an eloquent respect.** _"You aren't the only one hoping they're right. I don't think there's anyone who wants to stop this threat more than I do."_ ****

**He regarded her intently, his tone uncertain.** _"We'll see soon enough, won't we? The way to the temple should be clear. Leliana will try to meet you there. Maker watch over you... for all our sakes."_ ****

**The four pressed forward. Solas was almost disheartened as they stepped into view of the temple that was now a wasteland of death**. _"The temple of Sacred Ashes, or what's left of it."_

 _"That is where you walked out of the fade and our soldiers found you. They say a woman was in the rift behind you, but no one knows who she was."_ **Cassandra added.**

 **Shae barely listened, her eyes looking over all the charred bodies. She was horrified by the sight, and a lump rose in her throat. In an instant, her thoughts went to her sister. If her sister hadn't been fashionably late as always, she'd have been among this mass graveyard. She said nothing, but gathered what was salvageable.** **As they passed into the main hall, Leliana and the others arrived and together they made their way towards the large breach in the center. As they pushed forward, she felt a low humming in her mind, it made her thoughts twist and turn in her head. She could hear Varric, but it was almost muffled by the volume of the hum.**

_"You know this stuff is red lyrium seeker."_

_"I see it, Varric."_

_"But what's it **doing** here?" _

_"Magic could have drawn on the lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it."_ **Solas answered.**

 _"It's evil, whatever you do, don't touch it."_ **was Varrics only response.**

**None of that registered with Shae, or mattered, she was hearing voices. Was she the only one to hear them? Was she going mad from the lyrium and exhaustion?**

_"Keep the Sacrifice still."_

_"Someone. Help me!"_ ****

**Cassandra recognized the Divines voice, and stated as much outwardly. Thank Andruil, Shae thought. She wasn't the only one hearing this, but what exactly was she hearing? As they stepped off the ledge into the center of the temple, the breach cracked with energy and in front of them a hazy vision played out before them. Shae watched in awe and curiosity. Again the voices echoed around them.**

_"Someone. Help me!"_

_"What's going on here?"_ **Shae's eyes widened.**

 _"That was your voice. The most holy called out to you, but..."_ ****

**Yes, it was her voice and yet she didn't understand why she was hearing it. Again the breach cracked and a bright blinding light emerged, followed by images within. There, the most holy was held in place by red energies circling her arms which were spread outwards. They witnessed as an image of Shae ran in with a small box in hand, calling out** _"What's going on here?"_

 _"Run while you can! Warn them!"_ **The divine called to the girl.**

 **A deep, heavy voice resounded around them as they continued to watch, and yet there was no detail to the speakers appearance that they could recognize or determine.** _"We have an intruder. Kill the elf. Now!"_ **Another blinding flash, brighter than before that forced everyone to shield their eyes. Cassandra stepped up to Shae, gripping her bicep firmly. She turned the elf towards her, now facing the Seeker with more confusion on her face than ever before.** _"You were there! Who attacked? And the Divine, is she...? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?"_ **The seeker flooded Shae with so many questions. Questions she did not have the answers to, that she wanted answers to herself.**

 _"I.. I don't remember! If I did, don't you think I would tell you? My head is throbbing, my arm feels like it is going to explode, and you're bombarding me with questions!"_ **She did not mean to snap at the seeker, but she was in pain. Regaining what composure she could as Solas chimed in.**

_"Echos of what happened here. The fade bleeds into this place. This rift is not sealed, but it is closed.... albeit temporarily. I believe that with the mark, the rift can be opened, and then sealed properly and safely. However opening the rift will likely attract the attention from the other side."_

_"That means demons! Stand ready!"_ **Cassandra called out. Soon, everyone took their place, including Shae. She opened the rift, despite the pain it caused her and what came next filled her with inexplicable fear. A pride demon poured out of the breach, and all she could do was slip into the shadows while the others drew its ire. Once it's attention was on them, she moved behind the demon, shooting it in the back, all the while draining the rift of power.  What felt like hours passing, the demon was finally defeated and with that victory, Solas called out to her to close the rift. She turned, facing the large intrusion in the sky, extended her palm and let the mark do its work. Pain first trailed its way up her arm, but soon it consumed her fully. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't focus, everything was spinning, and for a brief moment she heard a familiar sound of laughter before hearing a loud crack. Then there was darkness as she collapsed on the ground. They had closed the rift, but this was far from over....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First part of the Dragon Age Inquisition Story for Shae Lavellan. A work in progress for sure. 
> 
> Original Artwork my own, can be found here: http://dragonmystique.deviantart.com/


	3. Spirited Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shae awakens back in Haven, but filled with confusion and fear as to what comes next.

# Birth of the Inquisition - Spirited Heart

 

 

***click***

**Shae's ears twitched lightly at the sound of the door as it creaked open. Her head rolling to the side ever so slightly at the soft sound of footsteps on hardwood flooring. Her eyes fluttered open, falling upon a young elven girl, a girl who dropped what she was carrying in surprise. Shae quickly sat up with concern, wincing at the jolt of pain that shot up her side. For the moment, it remained ignored, her focus on the girl before her who looked terrified.**

_"It's alright, no need to be afraid."_ **Shae tried to reassure her, although she was likely just as frightened as the girl, if not more.**

**The girl dropped to her knees, bowing before Shae. Her voice was filled with such fear, and reverence at the same time.** _"Forgive me, I did not mean to wake you. I tried to be as quiet as possible. I beg your forgiveness and your blessing, I am but a humble servant."_

**Shae stared at the girl in confusion, startled by the sudden bowing.** _"I... No, please get up, there's no need for that. Where am I now? Last I remember, we were at the Conclave"_

_"You are back in Haven, My lady. They say you saved us. The breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand. It's all anyone has talked about for the last three days."_

_"Three days?"_ **Had she really been out that long? No wonder her body ached when she moved. It was stiff, and unaccustomed now to the movement. Still, even upon hearing the girls words on how she saved them, she felt this sinking darkness in her gut that it wasn't over. Stopped it from growing yes, destroyed it, no. Which meant, whatever came next, wasn't good for her. Pinching the bridge of her nose briefly, she spoke softly once more to the girl.** _"So what happens now? I am awake, I presume I will be sent for my trial?"_

_"I know nothing of that my lady. I'm certain Lady Cassandra could explain everything and would want to know you've wakened. She said_ **"** At Once. **"**  
  
"And where is she now?"  
  
"In the chantry, with the Lord Chancellor. **"** At Once" she said." **And with that, the girl darted out of the building with the door slamming behind her.**

**Shae sighed heavily. This did not bode well for her, she could feel it in her bones. She shifted slowly out of the bed, wincing once more as the dull ache coursed through her body. She looked down at herself, and suddenly felt her cheeks flush a deep red. It seemed someone took it upon themselves to change her out of her armor, the question was, who took such liberties. She shook her head slightly, she couldn't think about that right now. She had to figure out how to get herself free from all this mess, so without a second thought she moved to the chest and pulled out what appeared to be a new set of leathers. She looked over them in awe, as they were sewn of the softest leather that she'd ever laid fingers on, and yet the areas that needed the most protection the leather was hardened. The colors varied from a soft white, to a deep reddish-brown along the trim and where the leather was thicker. It would keep her warm at least for the short time she'll be alive. She quickly pulled them on, and donned her boots before making her way to the door. As she opened it, her eyes widened at the sight before her. Lined up on both sides of the pathway, people were lined up, gawking at her, whispering among themselves. It made Shae feel even more uncomfortable, to the point she wanted to just slam the door shut and hide. If Cassandra and the Chancellor wanted her that badly, they could drag her out. Yet, it was a small child with bright green eyes that smiled up at her and murmured a small, meek thank you that pushed her to step out. She patted the child on the head, and shuffled past everyone with her gaze set on the path in front of her. She could feel her heart pounding deep in her chest, the anxiety of those around her, and what she was about to face building up.**

**If all the stares and whispering weren't discomforting enough, the chantry doors were enough to make anyone feel small. With the assistance from a guard on watch, she managed to get them open and slowly made her way inside. It was darker in the halls of this sacred building, with only candlelight to offer guidance. She glanced around with uncertainty, only to have another guard within gesture the door she was to approach. As she reached it, she paused with her palm on the handle, listening to the shouting on the other side.**

_"Have you gone completely mad?"_ ****That sounded like the Chancellor as he questioned whoever was in the room with him. Most likely Cassandra.**** _"She should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately, to be tried by whomever becomes Divine!"_  
  
_"I do not believe she is guilty."_ ****Cassandra argued in reply**.  
**   
_"_ _The prisoner failed Seeker. The breach is still in the sky, and for all you know, she intended it this way!"_ __  
  
"I do not believe that."  
  
"That is not for you to decide. Your duty is to serve the Chantry."  
  
"My duty is to serve the principles on which the chantry was founded, Chancellor. As is yours."

_"Mythal preserve me"_ **Shae murmured as she pushed the door open and stepped into the room.**

**In an instant, all eyes were on her now. One stood tall, proud with wisps of red locks peeking out of the hood she wore. No doubt to keep her ears warm from the frigid cold that even she was feeling in her achy bones. Cassandra, that hard expression still etched on her face, though her eyes seemed to hold more understanding in them than when they had first met. Still, the woman terrified her. Then there was the Chancellor, the look of outrage evident on his face as he pointed directly at her.**

_"Chain her. I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial."_  
  
"Disregard that, and leave us." **Cassandra interjected, and the guards did just that, closing the door behind them and leaving Shar at the mercy of the Chancellor, Seeker and Leliana. She was holding her breath, dreading the conversation that was to continue, for the worst most likely.**  
  
_"You walk a dangerous line, Seeker."_ ******The Chancellor proclaimed as she made his way around the long table to face Cassandra.**  
  
_"The breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it."_

_"So I... I am still a suspect then?"_ **Shae asked in a rather diminutive tone.**

_"You absolutely are."_ **The Chancellor practically growled out at her, causing her to recoil slightly.**  
****  
_"No, she is not."_ ******Cassandra interjected once more. Leliana then stepped up beside the Seeker, taking her turn to speak out.**  
  
_"Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave. Someone the most holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others, or have allies who yet live."_  
  
"I am a suspect?" ******The Chancellor asked incredulously.**  
  
_"You."_ ****Leliana replied.** **_"_ _and many others."_ **** __  
  
_"But Not the prisoner?"_ ******Still dumbfounded by the accusations.**  
  
_"I heard the voices in the temple. The divine called to her for help."_ ******Cassandra stated with an almost enamoured tone as she looked at Shae.**  
  
_"So her survival, that thing on her hand, all a coincidence?"_ ******He asked**.  
  
_"Providence. The maker sent her to us in our darkest hour."_ ******Cassandra replied, her eyes still set on the elf.  
**

******Shaela's eyes went wide. Maker did what? Did a large piece of debris hit the woman on the head? Elgar'nan preserve her, she had just fallen deeper into this abyss of confusion, and she was about to delve even further with the next words that slipped from her lips.** _"Lady Seeker, you um.. you do realize I'm dalish right?"_

_"I have not forgotten." **Cassandra frowned lightly at her response.** _"No matter what you are, or what you believe, you are exactly what we needed when we needed it."__  
  
"The breach remains," **Leliana added,** _"and your mark is still our only hope of closing it."_  
  
"This is not for you to decide." **The chancellor stepped forward, a scowl so deep on his face it could spoil even the finest of cheeses.**  


__**Shae was forced to jump slightly as Cassandra slammed a book heavily onto the table. It was thick, and for a brief moment the rogue in her revealed a curiosity on her expression that she showed only too often when something new was set before her. Once more Cassandra spoke up, pointing at the cover of the book.  
**   
_"You know what this is, Chancellor. A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn."_ ****Cassandra walked towards the Chancellor, determination in her step as she made a deep felt vow.** **_"We will close the breach. We will find those responsible, and we will restore order. With or without your approval."_ **  
**  
**The chancellor glared at all three of the women in the room, then promptly made his way out of the chamber, slamming the door behind him. Shae jumped again slightly, jarring her from her thoughts. Her eyes lifted from the large black book and fell back on Cassandra and Leliana with a puzzled stare. Leliana did her best to clarify what was happening for her, but it was just one more thing for her to process.**  
  
_"This is the Divines directive: Rebuild the inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos. We aren't ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support."_  
  
_"But we have no choice."_ ****Cassandra chimed in.** **_"We must act now, with you at our side."_ ****She regarded Shae intently.  
****   
Once more eyes were upon her. She didn't like it, it made her feel like a trapped Halla. She was no herald, and she was certainly no savior, yet this could be her chance to step out of her sisters shadow, be something worthy. Not to mention, lives were at stake, and already too many were on her shoulders according to the Chandellor. aking a deep breath, she addressed the two women. _"If you are truly trying to restore order..and.. I can go home after this...?"_  
  
"That is the plan." ****Leliana interjected.**  
**   
_"Help us, before it is too late."_ ****Cassandra added, holding her hand out towards the rogue. Shae already knew she was going to regret this down the line. She extended her hand, clasping the Seekers in a mutual agreement. With that being done, Leliana sent ravens out with the message of the Inquisitions rebirth. Cassandra informed those who found their way to haven, setting their soldiers to begin training. Commander Cullen, who she recognized from before stepped up to the chantry doors, hammering a decree upon one of them. She stood by, watching everyone around her with a hint of wariness in her eyes. Three made their way back inside, while Cassandra gently took Shae by the arm and guided her in behind them. There was a genuine concern in her voice as she looked to the mark that remained ever present.**  
**   
_"Does it trouble you?"_  
  
"It hurts, like someone is putting thick, long needles into my fingertips, and pushing them up my arm. It scares me. I just wish I knew what it was, or how I got it in the first place."  
  
"We will find out. What's important is that your mark is now stable. As is the breach. You've given us time, and Solas believes a second attempt might succeed, provided the mark has more power. The same level of power used to open the breach in the first place. That is not easy to come by."  
  
"More power?" **Bright blue eyes widened at the very idea of empowering the mark.** _"I didn't ask for this, and frankly, the idea of making it more powerful is terrifying. What if it makes things worse?"_ ****She sighed heavily, resigning to the next question.** **_"You have something in mind... don't you?"_  
  
"And they call me the pessimist. We do." ****Cassandra nodded and guided Shae back to the chamber that would now be reserved as a War Room. Inside, three waited for them. She recognized Leliana and Cullen, but not the third. The moment the Commanders eyes fell upon her, she paused in her steps and simply set her gaze on the table in front of them. The way he looked at her, it felt like he was peering right into her soul, judging her with those eyes of molten amber.** Sensing her discomfort, Cassandra began introductions.  
**   
_"May I present Commander Cullen, Leader of the Inquisition forces."_ **  
**  
**The commander regarded her curiously. Was she afraid of him?  He hoped to unravel the mystery of why she avoided his gaze, but he was well aware now was neither the time or place. He spoke, with as much decorum and kindness as he was able.** _"Such as they are. We lost many soldiers in the valley, and I fear many more before this is through."_ ****There was genuine remorse in his voice at the casualties they had suffered. There was a deep emotion, raw yet tempered in his voice, and in that brief moment Shae peered up at him. She regarded him quietly, a slight nod in his direction to acknowledge him. She was glanced away and towards the woman in ruffles as Cassandra continued introductions.**  
**   
_"This is Lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat."_  
  
"Andaran Atish'an" 

__"You speak elven?"_ _ **Shae asked, genuinely surprised.**

__"You just heard the entirety of it."__ **Josephine chuckled.** _ ___  
  
"And of course you know Sister Leliana." ****Cassandra continued.**  
**   
_"My position here involves a degree of.."_  
  
"She is our Spymaster." ****Cassandra interrupted**.  
**   
_"Yes. Tactfully put Cassandra."_ **  
**  
**All eyes turned to her now. It was her turn it seemed. She chewed on her bottom lip nervously, then took a deep breath.** _"Atisha Vunin. I am Shaela Lavellan, it is a pleasure to meet you all, though I am uncertain of my purpose here other than closing the breach with this mark."_  
  
"I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the breach for good." ****Cassandra replied.**  
**   
_"Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help."_ ****Leliana stated firmly.**  
**   
_"And I still disagree."_ ****Cullen interjected.** **_"The Templars could serve just as well."_  
  
"We need power Commander, enough magic poured into that mark..." ****Cassandra reminded them as they conversed. Shae listened quietly,** her head dipped down in silent thought. She did not like the idea of mages pouring their magic into her body, there was no telling what it would do to her, or how it would change her. She liked herself as she was prior to the mark.  
**   
_"Might destory us all."_ ****He interjected**. **_"Templars could suppress the breach, weaken it so..."_  
  
"Pure speculation." ****Leliana stated, shaking her head.**  
**   
_"I was a templar. I know what they're capable of."_ **  
**  
**Shae frowned deeply, she knew what both mages and templars were capable of. Both sides believed themselves in the right, and in that mindset they were both dangerous as much as they were viable options, but if she had to choose the lesser of two evils, she'd choose the Templars, especially if it meant she wasn't the vessel of magic. She held her thoughts back for now, just content with listening as they continued bantering back and forth.**  
  
_"Ahem. Unfortunately, neither group will even speak to us yet._ " ****Josephine reminded them calmly.** **_"The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition, and you, specifically Lady Lavellan."_  
  
"Well, that didn't take long, did it?" ****Shae shook her head, letting her shoulders slump slightly . It was Cullen who spoke up next, was there bitterness in his voice? Or was it anger as he turned to Josephine.**  
**   
_"Shouldn't they be busy arguing over who's going to be the next divine?"_  
  
"Some are calling you, a Dalish, the  "Herald of Andraste". That frightens the Chantry. The remaining clerics  have declared it blasphemy, and we heretics for harboring you."  
  
"Chancellor Rodericks doing no doubt." ****Cassandra growled.**  
**   
_"It limits our options."_ ****Josephine continued.** **_"Approaching the templars or the mages for help is currently out of the question."_  
**  
****Again with this Herald talk. It was giving Shae a headache to even think about, let alone hear incessantly, but what really concerned her was the fact the Chantry had their sights set on them, and not in a positive way. Her palms rested on her hips, fingers drumming lightly. A nervous tick of hers when she felt uncertain and frustrated. It was the Commander who took notice, and in an attempt to lighten her mood spoke up with a lightly amused tone.**  
  
_"Quite the title isn't it? How do you feel about that?"_ **  
**  
_"_ _What? Me? Oh, well to be honest, and I do not say this to offend any of you here, but the very idea that I'm some Herald of the Maker, it's made me feel quite uncomfortable. I am Elvhen, and as such, devout to my own gods."_ ****Shae stated softly, but assertively enough to drive her point across.**  
**   
_"Yes, well the Chantry has decided otherwise for you it would seem."_   ****He chuckled slightly. His chuckle seemed to ease the anxiety she was feeling, if only for a brief pause, and without realizing she found herself staring at him once more. His smile was sincere, and he held a kindness within his eyes. She was not accustomed to such acceptance from the shemlans, and to see this one trying his best to put her at ease made her mind only ask more questions. Questions she pushed back for now as Leliana jolted her from her thoughts.**  
**   
_"People are desperate for a sign of hope. For some, you are that sign."_ ****Leliana explained.**  
**   
_"_ _And for others, a symbol of everything that's gone wrong."_ ****Josephine added.**  
**   
_"There is something you can do however.."_ ****Leliana continued.** **_"A chantry cleric by the name of Mother Gisele has asked to speak with you. She is not far, and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable. You'll find her tending to the wounded in the Hinterlands, near Redcliffe."_  
  
"Look for other opportunities to expand the Inquisition's influence while you are there." ****Cullen added.**  
**   
_"In the meantime, lets think of other options."_ ****Cassandra stated, noting Shae was struggling to keep up with everything.** **_"I won't leave this all to the Herald."_ **  
**  
**The advisors nodded, finishing up their discussion. Leliana was the first to step out, with the intent to send her agents to the Hinterlands to secure a safe position for the Herald to arrive. Cassandra and Josephine were the next to leave, both going their separate ways to prepare for the journey. Shae took a deep breath in an attempt to clear her head and turned towards the door to leave when she felt a large hand at her elbow. She pivoted sharply, her hand going to her belt defensively, as a soft elven curse escaped her lips. Her daggers were not where they should be. She relaxed though when she saw who her aggressor was however.  
**

****He stood frozen at her reactions, then slowly lifted his palms up to show her he meant no harm.** **_"Forgive me Herald. I did not mean to startle you, I was merely concerned. This is a great deal to take in, and you are being handed more than most could handle over the spread of a week."_ **  
**  
**Shae took a deep breath, regaining her composure she shook her head lightly, her palms now resting on her hips as they did before.** _"Sorry, I'm fine. I was just lost in thought, and am unaccustomed to physical contact with others. I know it's probably a lost cause to ask, but could you please just call me Shaela, or Shae.. or even Lavellan will suffice. I am no herald, nor am I deserving of such a title **."**_ ** **Her tone was soft, almost shy in nature.** **_"In any case, I am sure with everyone's help I'll adjust fine with everything that's been explained to me._ **  
**  
_"Very well. If you should require anything, you have but to ask. We are here to help you in any way that you need. Now, if you will excuse me my lady, I must see to my men and ensure they are ready to fight whatever we face in the oncoming days."_ ****He bowed deeply to her and made his way out the door.**  
**   
**She watched him depart, still puzzled by his concern for her, a dalish elf. She's never encountered a single Shem that didn't threaten her, or insult her with Knife-ear, or Savage.  Taking a deep breath, she dismissed those thoughts, and quietly made her way back to the house assigned her. Despite sleeping three days straight, she needed a nap, she needed to seek Mirth out, and have a good laugh at all of this. If anyone could pull her out of this mood, it'd be her friend.**

 


	4. Spirited Heart

# Search for Clarity - Spirited Heart

 

 

**She tossed and turned in discomfort as she attempted to sleep. After several hours, her eyes fluttered open and she sighed heavily. She had never felt more alone, than she did this very night. Come morning, she was supposed to head out to the Hinterlands and meet with this Chantry mother, and the one person that could ease her worries, she couldn't find. She never struggled before to find Mirth in the fade, but this time she could not find them. This worried her even more, because Mirth was always there when her anxiety was at its peak. She had no other choice than to seek Solas out, and ask him if he knew anything about the spirits in the area.**

**Once she was in her leathers, her daggers secured at her sides, she made her way for the door. Throwing a thick cloak around her shoulders, she made her way out into the bitter cold. The winds were howling this night, as if the very essence of nature was mourning the lost lives. A shudder coursed through her as she pushed on through haven, past the small tavern and up the steps where Solas was staying. Already he was wearing that sardonic smile of his, as if he knew the punchline of the joke with no intent of sharing. She sighed and approached him, forcing as polite a smile as she could muster.**

_"The chosen of Andraste, a blessed hero to save us all."_ **He said matter of factly. She could not tell if he was mocking her, or being serious, but it set her on edge. Her own clan looked down on her, she didn't need his pompous attitude as well. All the same, she just maintained her smile, and responded as best she could without insult.**

_"I've no desire or interest in being a hero. Heroes are held to specific expectations, and when you fail to uphold them, those admirers are quick to turn on the very hero they lifted. No thank you, I am content in just finding resolution to this threat in the sky, and then going home to the scolding I am sure to receive."_

_"Pragmatic, but ultimately irrelevant." **He grinned as he replied back.** _"I've journeyed deep into the fade of ancient ruins and battlefields to see the dreams of lost civilizations. I've watched as hosts of spirits clash to reenact the bloody past in ancient wars both famous and forgotten. Every great war has its heroes, I'm just curious what kind you'll be."__

__"I won't be any kind of hero. Don't forget, I'm not the only one here, I'm not the Inquisition, I'm just working with it. If I am anything, I'm a tool that will be used to fix the sky. Um, what do you mean ruins and battlefields?" _ _

__"Any building strong enough to withstand the rigors of time has a history, every battlefield is steeped in death." **He explained graciously.** "Both attract spirits. They press against the veil weakening the barrier between our worlds. When I dream in such places, I go deep into the Fade. I can find memories no other living being has ever seen."_ _

__"You .... fall asleep in ancient ruins? Isn't that dangerous?"__ **Her eyes were wide, she hung on his words now as he spoke of his travels in the fade. Her sister never went into such detail, and she was enamored by the danger and beauty of it.**

_"I set wards, and if I leave food out for the giant spiders, they are usually content to live and let live."_ **_He smiled as he reassured her of his precautions. He was almost pleased at her interest in his explorations._**

_"I've never heard of anyone that's traveled so deeply into the Fade, not even my sister. That's extraordinary."  
_

_"Thank you, it's not a common field of study for obvious reasons. Not so flashy as throwing fire or lightening. The thrill of finding remnants of a thousand-year-old dream? I would not trade that for anything."_ **Solas regarded her quietly for some time. That smug, proud expression now one of observation and curiosity as he examined her. It made her feel uneasy, to the point her gaze was now on her feet, her hands resting on her hips as she's prone to do, drumming nervously. Finally he nodded, as if he had come to some kind of conclusion in regards to her.** _"_ _I will stay then, at least until the breach has been closed."_  
  
"I had not doubted otherwise."  
  
_"I am an apostate, surrounded by chantry forces in the middle of a mage rebellion, and unlike you I do not have a divine mark protecting me."_ **Said with a deep frown on his face.** _"Cassandra has been accommodating, but you understand my caution."_

_"Tch, you came here to help Solas. I won't let them use that against you."_ **She squared her shoulders, a hint of determination washing over her.** _  
_

_"Just how would you stop them? For that matter, why would you?"  
_

_"However I had to. As for the why, is it that hard to fathom? You are kin, I'm not about to let a horde of Shems hurt you when you've done nothing but help."_

_"Thank you."_ **_There was genuine surprise on his features, but a sincerity in his appreciation at the honesty he received._** _"For now, let us hope either the mages or the templars have enough power to seal the breach."_

_"Right. Oh, before I go I was hoping you could help me with a spirit matter."_

_"Oh? I did not take you for one interested in such matters. What assistance do you require?"_ **He had a curious tone to his voice, his interest was visibly piqued.**

_"Well, I know demons are spirits corrupted from their purpose, but what about the ones who stay in the fade? Has this hole in the sky done anything... bad to them?"_

_"Hm. You are quite educated on demons and spirits, despite not being a mage. To answer your question, if the spirits were affected in some way by this breach, there are two likely possibilities. One, those close to the rifts are being pulled through and in turn twisting from their original purpose. Two, those who were present, but distant enough from the rifts have likely fled the area."_

_"I see... um, well Ma Serannas, Falon"_ **She smiled meekly, dipping her head briefly before pivoting on her heel and hurrying off. She retreated back into her small home and leaned against the door. Shutting her eyes, she whispered quietly to any who would listen, or care.** _"May the gods guide you my friend, wherever you are, please.. please stay away from the rifts."_ **With her quiet plea complete, she wearily disrobed, letting her clothing lay where it fell. In naught but her small clothes, she crawled beneath the covers, and quietly cried herself to sleep. She found a small comfort in the clarity Solas offered her, but it didn't hurt any less, or make this nightmare easier to endure.**

 


	5. Spirited Heart

# Missions Abound - Spirited Heart

 

 

**Haven was quiet. It was still some time before dawn would peek over the frostbacks, and Shaela lied there staring up at the ceiling of her temporary home. She couldn't sleep anymore, the anxiety building up. They were to depart at sunrise, and she had no idea what to expect when they arrived. A heavy sigh escaped her lips, and as she pursed her lips she rolled out of bed. She collected her leathers and dressed, catching sight of a letter with a broken seal on the bedside table. She'd not noticed that before, or perhaps she was just that oblivious with everything that's been dropped on her shoulders to. Whatever the case may have been, she shuffled over and picked up. As she opened it, her gaze flitted over the contents and a soft gasp escaped her.**

 

> _Clan Lavellan offers greetings to the Inquisition_ _and wishes it well in sealing the Breach that has opened in the sky. While some Dalish clans hate humans and wish nothing to do with them, Clan Lavellan has always dealt fairly with all and wished only for peace. That said, we have on occasion been forced to defend ourselves from those who saw us only as potential victims._
> 
> _It has come to our attention that Shaela is being held captive by your Inquisition. She went to the Conclave only to observe the peace talks between your mages and templars, and we find it highly unlikely that she intentionally violated your customs. If she has been charged with a crime, we would appreciate hearing of it. If not, it would ease our concerns to hear from her to know that she remains with the Inquisition of her own will._
> 
> _We await your reply,_   
>  _Keeper Istimaethorial Lavellan_
> 
>  

**She wasn't certain how she felt in regards to the letter. It was very cordial to say the least, but then her mother always was when it came to dealing with the humans, even if they were disrespectful in return. She had the patience of an ent, and admired that in her mother, except when it came to her. Nothing ever seemed good enough, and she was always compared to her well-behaved sister. If she tried to voice an opinion, or defend herself, she was being overly dramatic and so she settled in simply accepting her role in the clan, whatever it was. She kept to herself, withdrawn and anti-social, making her even more awkward among anyone who tried to strike up conversation. She folded the letter, taking a deep breath and decided to poke her nose into the war room. Perhaps someone was awake, and could inform her if her clan had yet been contacted.**

 

**She finished dressing, and hurried out the door. Varric was standing by a campfire where a few tents were set up. He smiled and waved to her, but the most she could muster was a half-smile and a nod before she picked up her pace towards the chantry. Most of Haven was still asleep, but as she walked down the hall, she could hear muffled bickering in Josephine's office. She knocked lightly, and slowly opened the door, wincing as it creaked on its hinges. There, a human in a mask was pacing about, while Josephine stood calmly with clipboard in hand. Shae couldn't see the mans face, but the bald head made her instantly think of Solas, and she had to bite back a grin. They glanced at her briefly, before the man continued to speak.**

_"The inquisition cannot remain, Ambassador, if you can't prove it was founded on Justinia's orders."_

_"This is an inopportune time, Marquis. More of the faithful flock here every day."_ **She replied benignly.** _"But allow me to introduce you to the brave soul who risked her life to slow the magic of the breach. Mistress Lavellan, this is the Marquis DuRellion, one of Justinia's greatest supporters."_

_"And the rightful owner of Haven"_ **He added in a nasally tone.**

_"Uh, um.. hello."_ **S** **hae dipped her head** **slightly, a look of discomfort and confusion on her face. The man sighed, his ranting continuing.**

_"House DuRellion lent Justinia these lands for a pilgrimage. This inquisition is not a beneficiary of this arrangement."  
_

_"Oh, you own this land? I'd never heard it was privately owned by anyone but the Chantry. Um, this is the first I'm hearing it."_ **Shae genuinely inquired.**

_"My wife, Lady Machen of Denerim, has claim to Haven by ancient treaty with the Monarchs of Ferelden. We were honored to lend its use to Diving Justinia. She is.. she was a woman of supreme merit. I will not let an upstart order remain on her holy grounds."_ **He stated firmly, pointing a finger in Shaela's direction. It caused her to tense, reminding her of why she hated shemlens so much.**

_"Um, well you see, here's the thing. The inquisition was founded by the left and right hands of the Divine. I don't really know how this all this works, I just go where I'm needed sir."_ **She was on edge now, her palms resting at her hips, her fingers drumming lightly.** _  
_

**He scoffed, gesturing around them** " _I see no written records from Sister Leliana or Seeker Pentaghast that Justinia approved the Inquisition."_

_"If he won't take her at her word, I'm afraid Seeker Pentaghast must challenge him to a duel."_ **Josephine chimed in, tapping her quill against the clipboard.**

_"W-what?"_

_"It is a matter of honor among the Nevarrans. Shall I arrange the bout for later this evening?"_ **She asked, quill poised for writing.**

**DuRellion waved his hands in the air in protest.** _"No! No. Perhaps my reaction to the Inquisition's presence was somewhat hasty."_

_"We face a dark time, your grace. Divine Justinia would not want her passing to divide us."_ **_She added, settling the quill back down._** _"She would in fact, trust us to forge new alliances to the benefit of all, no matter how strange they might seem."_

_"I'll think on it, Lady Montilyet. The inquisition might stay in the meantime."_ **He dipped his head to both of them, and casually strolled out of the office, leaving the pair to talk among themselves.**

_"Do the DuRellions actually have a claim on this place?"_

_"His Grace's position is not so strong as he presents it. Despite their Ferelden relations, the DuRellions are Orlesian. If the Marquis wishes to claim Haven, Empress Celene must negotiate with Ferelden on his behalf. Her current concerns are a bit larger than minor property disputes."_

_"Oh, I see. Well, um.. thank you for handling that so cordially. Or well, handling it at all. I'm afraid if it was left to me, I might have made matters worse. Um, speaking of worse matters, has anyone sent a response to my mother?"_ **She asked, holding up the folded letter.**

_"Ah, not yet. We were waiting to speak with you on the matter, to decide how best to respond to them. Why don't we head to the war room now, Leliana and Cullen should already be in there discussing other situations that have cropped up."_

**Together, they left the office and in only a few short steps arrived at the door. Josephine took the lead, making her way inside with Shae close behind. The other advisors lifted their gaze from the table and smiled to the girl and motioned her closer.** _"I see you have found the missive. We all three had ideas on how to respond, however it was decided we best inquire with you, so we do not cause a stir among your clan."_ **Leliana said, the first to speak up on the matter.** _"I could see it is a concern by the look on your face, and the contents of your hand. I offer this, the Dalish respect deeds, not words. Let my elven agents deliver something the clan needs as a show of good faith."_

_"My troops can deliver news of your safety and make it clear that the Inquisition should be taken seriously. With the rebel mages and templars warring out there, they'll have better chance of reaching your clan."_ **Cullen added, his palm resting on the hilt of the blade at his side.**

_"I disagree."_ **_Josephine chimed in, raising her quill up in the air slightly._** _"Your people must be approached carefully. One of our elven scribes could deliver a message and share news of the Inquisition's fair treatment. I see no reason to approach them forcefully, let alone prove the legitimacy of the Inquisition, when they may have no doubts towards it to begin with."_

**She observed the three quietly for several moments. Leliana was right, they did respect deeds over words. Her mother was constantly reminding her of that, however for a small instant it amused her to think how ruffled the clan would get seeing the soldiers marching at them. Still, that would lead to someone getting shot with an arrow, and she wanted to avoid any unnecessary bloodshed. She took a deep breath, and finally nodded in resolution.** _"While all your options are good ones, I think Lady Montilyet's is the best option. Emotions are very high right now, and I don't think having armed me marching into the camp will help ease those emotions, and we've more important matters to deal with, than proving to them why they should respect us. Please my lady, if you would send the scribe to ease my mothers.... worry, I would appreciate it."_

"Very well, I shall see this done straight away." **Josephine made her departure from the trio, the quill dancing on the parchment in front of her.**

**It was close to sunrise by the time they had finished handling the rest of the issues that cropped up. Shae wanted to crawl back into bed and hide, but she knew she couldn't avoid the inevitable. Supplies were already handled by the Seeker, a pack with rations, blankets and ammunition for those who used it. Solas was waiting at the end of the road leading out of Haven, Varric at the gates, polishing Bianca. Shae stepped up beside Cassandra in silence, and walked in step with her. They had a long journey ahead of them, and there was no telling what they were about to face. Together, the four set out to the south, Varric sharing his wild stories and Cassandra rolling her eyes and making grunts of disgust or disbelief. Shae could not help but smile a little, watching the two of them interact was amusing, and she thought they argued like an old married couple. Granted, this was nothing she would ever say aloud, because that would be a quick, one-way trip to the gallows. She had enough of that. It would take them four days by foot to reach the Hinterlands, and she prayed for Sylaise's favor that the two didn't kill each other before they arrived.**

****

_ _

 

 

**They managed to arrive at the camp in one piece. They were welcomed by a dwarven woman who wore her hair pulled back into a neat bun. Her skin was fair, which made the freckles across her cheeks and nose more prominent. She had this look of awe about her as she approached.** _"The Herald of Andraste! I've heard stories about you. Everyone has. We know what you did at the breach. It's odd for a dalish elf to care what happens to anyone else, but you'll get no back talk here. That's a promise. Inquisition Scout Harding, at your service. I - all of us will do whatever we can to help."_

_"Harding huh?  Ever been to Kirkwall's hightown?"_ **Varric asked, the amusement in his eyes was evident.**

_"I can't say I have. Why?"_

_"You'd be harding in... oh nevermind"_ **He waved his hand dismissively, Cassandra rolling her eyes and Solas smirking.**

**Shae sighed, and looked to Harding with an apologetic look before speaking.** _"It's a pleasure to meet you, though I'm starting to worry about these stories that everyone's heard."_

_"Oh, there's nothing to worry about. They only say you're the last great hope for Thedas."_

_"O-oh. Wonderful."_ **Shae felt herself internally shrinking, and wished the rest of her body would follow suit.**

_"The Hinterlands are as good a place as any to start fixing things. We came to secure horses from Redcliffe's old horsemaster. I grew up here, and people always said that Dennet's herds were the strongest and fastest this side of the Frostbacks. With the mage-templar fighting getting worse, we couldn't get to Dennet. Maker only knows if he's still alive."_ _**There was genuine worry in her tone when she reported to Shae.** "Mother Giselle's at the crossroads helping refugees and the wounded. Our latest reports say that the war's spread there too." _

_"Alright. Thank you. We'll do everything we can to get things back to some semblance of peace. In the meantime, just keep your eyes and ears out, and report back anything that might give us an advantage."_

**With that, Shae and the others started down the path towards the crossroads. The trip was quiet for the most part, a request Shae had made to avoid risk of being caught off guard. As they neared the crossroads, they could hear screams ahead and in an instant Cassandra was at the ready. Her sword drawn, she charged forward, the three close behind. What Shae saw as the fighting came into view frightened her. Men were encased in ice, others were laying in pools of their own blood from sword wounds or arrows. The crossroads were in chaos, assaulted by both warring parties. She caught sight of a small cluster of Templars closing in on a small family, and so she slipped into the shadows and notched one of her explosive arrows. Letting it loose, it found its target in the back of the templar with the shield, exploding on contact. The family was safe, thanks to the shield, but the templars were pulled off them as their focus was to douse the flames that sought to devour them now. If matters couldn't get worse, rebel mages joined in on the fray, and she could hear Solas trying to reassure them they weren't a threat, but none would listen. A shard of ice barely missed her head as she arched back just in time, and replied in kind with an arrow to the mages chest. The fight went on for some time, but finally it was done and the threat against the refugees put to rest.**

**While the inquisition forces helped get the wounded to the healers, Shae asked around for Mother Giselle and approached her slowly upon finding her.** _"Um, Mother Giselle?"_

_"I am, and you must be the one they are calling the Herald of Andraste."_

_"Not through any choice of mine, unfortunately."_ **Shae replied in defeat as Giselle approached her.**

_"We seldom have much say in our fate, I'm sad to say."_ **She chuckled lightly in bemusement.**

_"So you agree with them?"_

_"I don't presume to know the maker's intentions for any of us, but I did not ask you to come simply to debate with me."_

_"Then.. why am I here?"_

_"I know of the Chantry's denouncement, and I'm familiar with those behind it." **Mother Gisele said softly as she rose from helping a soldier. She started to walk, Shae at her side.** "I won't lie to you my child, some of them are grandstanding, hoping to increase their chances at becoming the new Divine. Some are terrified." **She looked around slowly at the carnage.** _"So many good people, senselessly taken from us."__  
  
"What happened was horrible."  
  
"Fear makes us desperate, but hopefully not beyond reason. Go to them, convince the remaining clerics you are no demon to be feared. They have heard only frightful tales of you, but you must give them something else to believe."

__"They want to execute me, and you think I should just walk up to them?"__ **Shae asked, stunned that she'd even suggest it.**

_"You are no longer alone. They cannot attack or imprison you."_ **_She stated confidently._**

_"They could try."_ **She mumbled in annoyance.**

_"Let me put it this way. You needn't convince them all, you just need some of them to doubt. Their power is their unified voice. Take that from them, and you are given the time that you need."_  
  
"You make it sound so... simple."  
  
"I honestly don't know if you've been touched by fate, or sent here to help us...but I hope. Hope is what we need now. The people will listen to your rallying call, as they will listen to no other. You could build the inquisition into a force that will deliver us... or destroy us." ****Shae blinked at the options set before her. _One moment she's the last great hope, now she could possibly be their destruction. The pressure was building, and she could feel the bile of fear rising up in her throat._ She wanted to be sick, her stomach churning pain _fully as she barely focused on Giselle as she continued to speak._**** _"I will go to and provide Leliana the names of those in the Chantry who would be amenable to a gathering. It is not much, but I will do whatever I can."_

**She turned away, rejoining the others while mumbling several dalish curses under her breath. She explained to them what was instructed, then made it clear she wasn't going to go there until she helped the horsemaster. She, in her own way promised Harding she would, and the Inquisition needed horses. The day was nearly over however, so they needed to find a place to set up camp in the meantime. They travelled up a path, towards a set of ruins that were just in view of the crossroads. Solas had suggested it, no doubt so he might enjoy whatever the fade had to offer. Unfortunately, it was already occupied by a rift and several demons and wraiths. It took a good half-hour for them to push the beasts back into the fade, and the pain of closing it was excruciating. There was a sense of relief that one rift was closed, she found no comfort in the idea of camping there. They pressed on a bit further, the sound of water ahead in the distance, they decided finally to set up camp just below the lake. Cassandra prepared a campfire, while Varric and Solas exchanged stories. Shae, not keen on having rations for supper, went and caught a few rabbits for their meal, then climbed in an old abandoned scout perch in the tree. That was her nest for the night, and it suited her just fine. Private, high enough to avoid being eaten by predators, and she didn't have to fraternize with the others. She groaned lightly in despair, trying to find some sleep. She knew she would need it, for the next day would not be any easier than this one. The refugees needed food and blankets, the horsemaster needed rescuing. Mission after mission, she already felt herself getting aging before her time. After some time, she finally drifted off to sleep, letting her dreams bring her some sense of calm for now....**

 

 


	6. Spirited Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaela meets her first terror demon, and successfully convinces Master Dennet to bring his horses to haven.

# Spirited Heart - The Quest for Noble Steeds

 

 

**Dawn was just peeking over the horizon when Shaela started to stir from her perch. Her ear twitched slightly and in an instant she was alert, searching for the whispered voice that touched her mind. Someone was calling for help, but it sounded so far away that she couldn't pin-point the location. Climbing down, she walked to the others who were packing up and replenishing their supplies. Not a single one of them seemed to notice or hear, so she simply dismissed it as her anxiety toying with her, and just misinterpreting the morning winds.**

**Varric was the first to notice her distress, approaching her with a smile.** _"Everything alright blue? You look spooked."_

_"Hm? Oh. No, just woke up on the wrong side of the tree I guess."_ **She shrugged nonchalantly. She didn't want to say anything, worried they'd think she'd lost her mind. Varric merely nodded in response, not pressing the matter and offered her a piece of buttered bread which she graciously accepted.** _"Thank you. Hopefully we can provide enough ram meat as we go for the people at the crossroads, so they aren't stuck with buttered bread for who knows how long."_

_"We can set the new recruits to that task, it will allow us to focus on more important matters, such as checking on Master Dennet, and dealing with these rogue templars and mages."_   **Cassandra stated firmly as she approached the two. She was ready to move, it showed in her stance.**

**It was not long before Solas joined the rest of them, and together they made their way down the path that lead towards farmsteads. Unfortunately, they'd have to pass through some ruins, where rebels and templars alike chose as their field of war. It slowed the group down, having to dispatch but in the end it was a worthwhile distraction. Within the ruins, they had found a large source of red lyrium growing, and Shaela could see just how much it was upsetting Varric. With a tilt of her head, she and Cassandra moved in and proceeded to smash at the stone until it shattered into tiny pieces too useless for anyone to use. Varric let loose a heavy sigh of relief, and from there they pressed forward after gathering anything that would be useful to the Inquisition.**

**Up ahead, they saw a bridge in the distance, however between them and the bridge, a camp of Templars awaited them. Archers stayed close to the fire, while one shield man stood between the large boulders that were the only means of passage. Cassandra took the lead, approaching peacefully as a seeker on a mission, however the Templars had no intention of letting her, or anyone else pass. The shield man positioned his shield and charged her, but she seemed prepared for this response and side-stepped his attack. Planting the hilt of her blade against the opening at his shoulder and neck, the man stumbled in a daze. She had him handled, but that left the rest of them to deal with the archers, and Shae was distracted by the scene in front of her. Varric gave her a shove, which saved her from receiving an arrow in her chest, instead the tip only nicking her arm. That however woke her up, and in an instant she dropped to one knee, notched an arrow and set it loose on her attacker. Solas stayed behind the two, making sure both they and Cassandra were protected with barrier shielding, and chilling a random archer here and there. The fight lasted a good hour at best, but they knew that it wasn't over. If they left things as they were, more would merely take their place, and so they deliberated the best course of action, that being to take out the rest of the templar camp.**

_"Seeker, are you sure that's a good idea though? It's unlikely we'd get support from them if we're wiping them out."_ **Shae asked. She was uncertain the plan was a good one, and looked to Cassandra for reassurance.**

_"Yes Herald. These Templars have strayed from the Chantry, they are rebelling against it, as the mages are against the circle. If we are to maintain order, we have to remove that which is causing further chaos."  
_

_"I. Yes, I suppose you are right. By your lead then Seeker."_

**Cassandra observed Shaela for a brief moment, then huffed lightly as she made her way up the hill towards their encampment. There, two shield men were already waiting for them, and both charged at once. Cassandra was able to side-step one, but the other caught her shoulder, knocking her off balance. Shaela was impressed by the womans quick ability to improvise in the fight when she saw the man fall to his back from a sudden leg sweep. Within moments, Cassandra was back on her feet, fighting blade to blade, shield to shield with the Templar who remained upright. Meanwhile, the others focused on the man struggling to his feet, his armor was much heavier than the seekers, leaving him less freedom to move about with ease. This gave the two archers and the mage an advantage, as Solas froze him in place, and Varric shattered at his limbs with bolts. Shae had no love for the Shems, but she wasn't the type to fight dirty and this templar was being tormented without any ability to fight back. With a heavy sigh, she ended it quickly. With a focused eye, she set an arrow loose and in a matter of moments, it penetrated his frozen helm, shattering through the ice into his skull. It was over, there was no more suffering and in that she found some sense of relief. Not long after, Cassandra finished dealing with the other templar and together they pressed forward to clean out the rest of the camp. The fight was much easier, considering all that remained were a few swordsmen and archers, but Shae felt the ache of the fight in every muscle that required movement.  
**

_"Seeker? Maybe we should send for some miners to collect this mineral? I imagine the Blacksmith would like something new to work with besides all the iron around Haven."_ **Shae suggested as they took a moments reprieve.** _  
_

_"That's a good idea Herald. Once we reach the camp near the farmsteads, we can send a raven back and get an excavation started. If I'm correct, this is Onyx. A good metal to work with, for armor at least. Can't say I've every used a weapon made of the stuff. Now, if you've caught your breath, we should move on. If it's as bad as Scout Harding expressed, we may already be too late, but then again, we may not be."  
_

_"Yes, of course. Sorry, I'm not used to exerting myself to this extreme. I'm ready."_

**Together the four pressed on, out of the camp and to the bridge, which unfortunately they discovered was washed out by the river. Shae, with the help of the Seeker planted an Inquisition post at start of the bridge, noting the repairs it would require later on down the line. They waded through the cold waters to the other side, and continued forward just a bit further. It wasn't long before the farmlands came into view, and they looked no worse for wear. Shae glanced briefly at Cassandra as she heard a light sigh of relief and a brief smile on the seekers lips. As they continued up the road to the Horsemasters home, they saw a woman working quietly in her garden. They said nothing, and simply knocked on the door, entering only once invited. He scrutinized all of them as they made their way inside, his gaze lingering on Shaela far longer than it did the others. She swallowed the lump in her throat, and if she wasn't nervous enough, she was nudged forward by Solas, an indication that it was up to her to win him over.**

_"Um.. hello. I'm Shaela."_

_"Name's Dennet. Served Arl Eamon for thirty years as horsemaster. I hear your Inquisition is looking for mounts."  
_

_"That's true, ser. Can you help us?"_ **Shae asked in a soft tone.**

_"Not at the moment. I can't just send a hundred of the finest horses in Ferelden down the road like you'd send a letter. Every bandit between here and Haven would be on them like flies on crap. You'll have mounts once I know they won't end up as a cold winter's breakfast."_ **He stated firmly, causing Shaela to flinch ever so slightly.** _  
_

_"Um, if I offend you ser, we can arran-"  
_

_"What? This because I called you a Halla-Rider? Those Halla are damned majestic beasts. I'd give my right arm just to ride one. My wife, Elaina manages the farms, and Bron's in charge of my guards. They'll tell you what they need. Until then, you deserve better than whatever knock-kneed plow nag they gave you. The chestnut over at the stables is a purebred Fereldan Forder. Take care of her, and she'll take care of you, Inquisition."_

_"T-thank you ser. We'll set to what needs to be done then straight away."_ **Shae dipped her head, and turned to leave the building. Her steps were quicker than she realized, and stopped when she was right back at the garden just outside.**

**Elaina paused in her work, observing the girl quietly before addressing her. Their conversation was not a long one, but touched on the main issues that were troubling the farm. She informed them of the pack of wolves that were causing havoc among the herds and that they needed to be dealt with. Hunting was something Shaela was far more accustomed to, and so she reassured the woman it would be taken care of straight away. The task Bron had put them to, was far more challenging, as it would put them in the crossfire between the rebel mages and whomever they deemed a threat. Still, watchtowers would prove useful not just to the farmers, but to the Inquisition as well. At least that is what Cassandra stated when Shaela looked uncertain about the idea.**

**After discussing the plans, they made their way to a small meadow near the farms where they could set up camp. The day was nearly at it's end and they were weary from the skirmish with the Templars. At first light, Cassandra stated, they would set out to deal with the wolves, placing the tower markers along the way, and that suited her just fine. Agents of the Inquisition slowly started to arrive as the sun disappeared, and while Shaela would have preferred her perch, she settled for the tent that was prepared for her. A light groan escaped her lips the instant her body collapsed on the bedroll. She could hear everyone outside, sharing stories of their experiences, and joking among one another. She frowned, closing her eyes as she tried to drown them out. It was a painful reminder of what home was like. Her kin laughing around the fire, while she sat alone in the shadows, listening.**

_"Help me."  
_

**Shaela shot upwards, looking around for the whisper. It was the same as before, but there were no winds blowing this night. She discreetly stuck her head out of her tent, looking around. Everyone was still distracted and laughing around the fire, it puzzled her how none of them could hear the plea. She did not think anyone would notice her departure, and as she heard no footsteps behind her to indicate otherwise continued back towards the farmlands. It was dark, but the moonlight gave just enough illumination for her to see by**

_"Help me..."_

_"Mirth? Is that you?"_ **Shae called out softly into the night.**

**She did not expect any trouble, considering how close they were to the encampment, and the farms had their own guards as well. It took only a flicker of a moment for her to find herself pinned to the ground just behind Bron's house. Hovering over her, a foul creature stared deeply into her eyes, and she was terrified. She could feel her heart racing. It was beating too fast, she couldn't breathe. Tears filled her eyes as it leaned in close, whispering venomously.**

_"Because of you they will die. You brought them here, and now they will twist and ache with rage. You cannot help them, you never should have brought them. Because of you, no more laughter, no more joy. All your actions will bring, are carnage and death. Yours shall be the first of many.."  
_

**She was paralyzed. She couldn't move as its tail coiled slowly around her throat, tightening. All she could think of in that moment were the words uttered to her. Did she destroy Mirth? Did she cause their corruption? Was she truly to blame for all of this? She heard screaming in the back of her mind, and she wanted to run and hide from it. Was the screaming hers? It was so hard for her to focus beyond the terror she was feeling, beyond the pounding of her heart to know what was real anymore as the visage in front of her became a warped image of that which she held most dear. She did not know when she had shut her eyes, but the screams echoed even in the darkness until they stopped. She was being shaken now, a familiar voice breaking through the drumming of her heart. Opening her eyes, she saw Solas standing over her, shaking her shoulder in a firm grip.**

_"You have to get up. Now! We need your mark!"_ **He was reprimanding her, and the expression on his face was one of disapproval.** _  
_

**She struggled to her feet, wiping the tears away with her sleeve before staggering towards the others who were still fighting the wraiths and demons that remained. One by one, they were forced back into the tear that was overlooked. Shaela weakly lifted her palm to the rift, crying out as it jerked her forward forcefully. What felt like eternity, but was really only a matter of moments, the rift was sealed shut. She clutched her arm to her chest, panting as she struggled to catch her breath from the pain. She didn't get long to recover however, as Cassandra gripped her shoulder and turned her around to face her roughly.**

_"What were you thinking? You can't just wander off without telling anyone where you are going!"  
_

_"I..I'm sorry, I thought.. I heard a cry for hel-"_

_"So you go off on your own? Thank the maker we heard your screams, or else we'd never have reached you in time! You put the entire Inquisition at risk with your thoughtlessness."_

_"Y-you're right. I'm sorry I.. I didn't think. It.. won't happen again."_ **Shaela mewled before shaking the seekers grip free.**

**A quick pivot and she was racing back towards the encampment, and was just as quick to disappear into her tent before anyone could see the tears she'd shed. Cassandra sighed in exasperation, as the three walked back towards the camp themselves. Varric watched Cassandra closely, then shook his head in disapproval. Before disappearing into his own tent, he looked at her and grumbled..**

_"You know, she's just a kid. Cut her some slack, Seeker."  
_

_"Kid or not, Varric. She needs to behave more responsibly. What she did was reckless, and could have jeopardized everything. If she dies, we lose the very thing that could close that breach."_

_"Probably. Just remember, there's a person attached to that mark. A person with feelings and emotions. You can't swing her around like a sword."_

_"I am aware. A discussion on discipline, or lack thereof can be held once we return to Haven. The sooner this threat in the sky is gone, the sooner she can return to her family."_

**Shaela curled up in her tent, listening to the pair squabble until Varric eventually gave up trying to reason with the battle hardened woman. She closed her eyes, dreading what the next day would bring. Yet the tasks ahead of them were the furthest from her mind, as her thoughts lingered on what the terror demon had told her. Was Mirth truly gone? Was it because of her? Tears slipped past closed lids, until slumber finally stole her consciousness away.**


	7. Spirited Heart

# Spirited Heart - Preparations

 

 

Two and a half weeks had passed since the Herald and her companions left Haven, and only now were they returning from the Hinterlands. Shaela rode quietly on her new horse, her eyes downcast while Cassandra walked stiffly, Solas maintained his saunter, and Varric trailed behind observing the Herald with concern. Horsemaster Dennet had arrived three days before them, and already was preparing the stable for her horse. Dismounting, she gave him a small smile, and thanked him once more for the beautiful mount before leaving him to care for her. She was passing the campfire where Varric was already trying to warm himself when he called out to her gently.

_"Hey, Blue."_

_"Hmm?"_ She paused, turning to look at him. 

_"Now that Cassandra's out of earshot, You alright? You've been quiet ever since that rift incident. I mean, you go from the most wanted criminal in Thedas, to joining the armies of the faithful. Most people would have spread that out over more than one day."_

_"Oh.."_   She considered for a moment, then slowly approached him, holding her palms out towards the fire to warm herself alongside him.  _"I'm alright I suppose. It's just been a rough couple of weeks. I'm unaccustomed to crowds is all, and now everyone's eyes are on me, everyone is depending on me. I'm the least dependable person there is, I'm weak,  but now I have to be otherwise. It's... frustrating, and terrifying, and the Seeker isn't helping with all the pressure she's putting on me."_

_"It's surprising you even survived her at all. You were lucky to be out cold for most of her frothing rage. For days now, we've been staring at the breach, watching demons and Maker-knows-what fall out of it. -Bad for Morale- would be an understatement. I still can't believe anyone was in there and lived. That says a lot about you, you're stronger than you think."_

_"If it was that bad, why'd you stay?"_   She tilted her head, curious. _"Cassandra did say you were free to go"_

_"I like to think I'm as selfish and irresponsible as the next guy, but this? Thousands of people died on that mountain, I was almost one of them, and now there's a hole in the sky. Even I can't walk away from that to sort itself out."_

_"I see. I'm still struggling to process all of this. That this is even happening."_ She sighed heavily, her shoulders slumping slightly. Her expression was forlorn, her blue eyes lacking vibrancy. 

_"Yeah, if this is all the Maker just winding us up, I hope there's a damn good punchline coming. You might want to consider running at the first opportunity. I've written enough tragedies to recognize where this is going. Heroes are everywhere. I've seen that, but this hole in the sky? That's beyond heroes, we're going to need a miracle."_

_"I didn't think running was an option, but um.. thanks for the pep talk?"_ She smiled weakly to him. 

She could hear him mumbling an apology as she had left the warmth of the campfire, making her way towards the Chantry. The idea of running at the first opportunity was the first brilliant idea she'd heard since she was pulled into this mess, but she knew deep down it wasn't an option. She was a walking tragedy, that is basically what he was telling her, but a tragedy that needed to save her clan from this threat in the sky. Her mind reeling from everything that happened back at the Hinterlands, to what would happen next. Cassandra was still livid with her that next morning, reprimanding her for wandering off on her own, for allowing herself to be ambushed, and for not using her head at all. In her own thoughts, she had not noticed the large, angry crowd until she was stopped by a wall. Rather, it was the backside of a mage she had run into, and was promptly shoved back in outrage. Shaela shied back, watching the outbursts between mage and soldier, each throwing blame to the other for the death of the Divine. Had the commander not stepped in, there may very well have been bloodshed right in front of the chantry.

_"Enough!"_ Cullen shouted as he stepped in between the two men.

_"Knight Commander!"_ The soldier cried out,  his hand still on the hilt of his blade.

_"That is not my title. We are not Templars any longer. We are all part of the Inquisition."_ He corrected the man, a deep frown on his hardened face.

_"And what does that mean, exactly?"_ The chancellor questioned him, stepping out into view from the crowd.

_"Back already Chancellor?"_ Cullen scowled. _"Haven't you done enough?"_

_"I'm curious Commander, as to how your Inquisition and its Herald will restore order as you've promised."_

_"Of course you are."_ He mumbled. _"Back to your duties, all of you!"_

The commander crossed his arms, standing watchful now in front of the Chantry. The crowd slowly dispersed, leaving just Shaela with the Chancellor staring Cullen down. Chewing on her bottom lip, she slowly approached the pair, and amber eyes shifted downwards to look at her. The Commanders expression softened slightly, but hardened once more as the Chancellor remained. He looked towards the clergy man once more, sighing heavily. _  
_

_"Mages and Templars were already at war. Now, they're blaming each other for the Divine's death."_

_"Which is why we require a proper authority to guide them back to order."_

_"Who? You? Tch, random clerics who weren't important enough to be at the Conclave?"_

_"The rebel inquisition and it's so-called Herald of Andraste? I think not."_ The Chancellor scoffed

Shaela cleared her throat, wringing her hands in front of her anxiously. "Um, I don't believe I'm Andraste's herald anymore than you do, Ser."

"That laudable humility won't stop the Inquisition from using the misconception when it suits them." He quickly reminded her.

_"The inquisition claims only that we must close the breach or perish."_ Cullen corrected.

_"You say that now, Commander. We shall see if the sentiment remains true."_

Shaela sighed almost as heavily as Cullen had when all of this quarreling began. She squared her shoulders slightly, looking between the pair. _"I'll do my best to ensure they see reason in Val Royeaux. I cannot do more than that."_

_"I pray you're right, and succeed."_ He smiled down at her once more, then returned to his vigilant watch.

Shaela made her way inside, still wringing her hands anxiously. As if closing the breach to save all of Thedas wasn't enough pressure, now she had to convince a capitol full of clergy to see reason. A dalish, a knife-ear was to convince a city full of pompous, religious fanatics. She could already feel the cloud of failure hovering above her head, and could hear her sister chastising her for getting herself into this mess. She's never done anything helpful for the clan, not that she'd ever been given opportunity, how was she supposed to help the Inquisition. She groaned audibly, and pushed the war room doors open to see Leliana and Josephine already discussing the plans for her visit to Val Royeaux. She jumped slightly as Cullen approached behind her, and she side-stepped so he could pass and join the other advisors. Cassandra was the last to join them, and soon the discussion of how, when and why they needed to do this took place.

_"Having the Herald address the clerics is not a terrible idea."_ Josephine pressed.

_"You can't be serious."_ Cullen scoffed.

_"Mother Gisele isn't wrong. At the moment, the Chantry's only strength is that they are united in opinion."_

_"And we should ignore the danger to the Herald?"_ Leliana inquired. 

_"Lets ask her."_ Josephine stated, all three now turning their focus onto Shaela.

_"They want my execution, Chancellor Roderick made that loud and clear. So you're asking me to walk into a pit of vipers just waiting to strike."_ Shaela replied. She was scared, and it was evident on her delicate features.

_"They're not vipers just because they like to hiss."_ Josephine replied.

_"I will go with her then."_ Cassandra said as she stepped forward. _"Mother Gisele said she could provide us names? Use them."_

_"But why? This is nothing but a-"_  

_"What choice do we have Leliana? Right now, we can't approach anyone for help with the breach. Use what influence we have to call the Clerics together. Once we are ready, we will see this through."_ Cassandra stated firmly.

With the plans set in motion, Cullen left the room to once more take his place among his soldiers. Leliana returned outside as well, preparing the ravens. Cassandra was the third to leave, her voice echoing down the chantry hall as she set agents to task in gathering their supplies for travel. Shaela watched all three leave, sighing heavily, then took a step forward to leave herself, but she did not get far as Josephine cleared her throat.

_"Herald. If you have a moment."_

_"I... wish everyone would stop calling me that..."_ Shaela mumbled as she turned back to her advisor.  _"Yes? Did you need something Ambassador?"_

_"Yes, well, not precisely but- I should like to know if anyone here has treated you unkindly, Herald. For being an elf."_

_"Um, why? Is something happening?"_

_"Not at the moment. I only wanted to make sure."_ She reassured the girl. _"If we're to convince the world that Andraste's herald is an elf, the Inquisition must give its utmost support. Stories of -Wild dalish elves- has grown more outrageous as people learn of you."_

_"I'm not Andraste's herald"_   Shaela huffed in frustration.  _"The fact the sh-humans are telling these tales tend to be the first to take a knife to someone with pointed ears. My clan's defended ourselves against them more times than I can count."_

_"Really? I...had no idea. I will do what I can to end the slander, Herald. It may help if I know more about how you and your clan lived."_

Shaela squared her jaw as she was once more called by the title Herald. She considered the Ambassadors request for a moment, then dipped her head in remembrance of a happier time, for her at least. _"The best part was when the Aravel, our um.. wagons turned from the plains to the woods. I would spend weeks exploring the forests. The clan worked hard for food, clothing and a safe place to rest our heads. Like any community would really."_

_"You make it sound Idyllic."_ Josephine smiles somewhat dreamily as she listened. _"Haven is so far away from home, you must miss the people of your clan."_

_"Well, I um was a solitary child. I spent a great deal of my time alone. Mother needed to focus on preparing my sister for taking her place one day, so I just stayed out of the way."_ She shrugged slightly, glancing down the hall through the opened door. _"Truth is, the Dalish won't weep for me, if they even notice I'm gone."_

_"Believe me, they've noticed. Whether you're with them or not, being the clan of the Herald of Andraste will mark them in history."_

_"That's what concerns me. Elves and fame tend to go poorly together. I hope they don't suffer for it. Besides, we are faithful to our own gods, they will not be pleased hearing one of their own has strayed to a human deity."_

_"We can make inquiries as to how they are faring if you are that worried. Perhaps the Inquisition can lend them a hand."_

_"We'll see. Is that all Ambassador? I would like to clean up and rest before we have to travel again."_

_"Yes, that is all. Thank you, Herald."_   Josephine smiled to her before turning her attention to her clipboard.

Shaela nodded, and promptly made her way out the door. She felt her stomach twisting and turning with what she was to face. She couldn't remember the last time she had smiled, or laughed. A genuine, honest laugh. It seemed these days, she was prone to tears of sorrow than tears of joy. In absolute silence, she made her way back to her cabin and crawled into bed. Preparations were being made, and until that time she had decided she would not leave the comfort of the quilts until it was time to leave. This was as safe as she was going to get, though the idea of running away crossed her mind a few times before sleep eventually took her. Took her to a place of nightmares and dread.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me, as this story will take me time to work through. :D
> 
> The image is my own personal work, and can be found here: http://dragonmystique.deviantart.com/


End file.
